Man Slayers
by Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's
Summary: What happens when you have three girls trained to use their bodies to get what they want for the government, forced to work with five boys trained to use weapons to get what the government wants? Some interesting reactions, that's for sure.
1. We are girls

Damia - "Well, I'm back, and with another story,"

  


Solatina - "Stupid wench just hooked the DSL back in,"

  


Damia - "My mother is not a wench,"

  


Wren - "Hi everyone,"

  


Solatina - "Don't squeal, you sound like a pig,"

  


Damia - "Oh no, they've been doing this for the past month,"

  


Wren - "I'M NOT A PIG,"

  


Solatina - "If that's what you want to believe,"

  


Damia - "I will tie you both to chairs and let Relena give you makeovers if you do not shut up,"

  


Wren - "AAHHH,"

  


Solatina - "AAHHH,"

  


Damia - "I don't own anything . . . Yet,"

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Man Slayers**

  


  


**We are Girls**

  


We are girls.

We take what we want

We leave questions behind

We are who we are  
you cant change our minds

We fill you with fear 

of your own being

we give our love freely 

so we can start being

  


-- Sporadic

~*~*~*

Chapter 1

~*~*~*

  


The beautiful girl gave a deep throated laugh. She smiled at the boy sitting in front of her. He was tall and had deep brown eyes and hair. She stretched with cat-like grace and bent over to grab the silvery-green thong from the ground and the matching bra. She slipped them on. She walked over and picked up the low riding black leather pants and the sheer black tanktop. She smiled at the boy again and grabbed her black leather coat. The boy stood.

"Please, don't leave," He asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

"There's no reason for me to stay," She told him with a shrug.

"You could stay because I love you," He told her.

"Scratch that, give me one_ good_ reason why I should stay," She asked him.

"We've been dating for two months, I would like you to spend the night with me for once," He told her.

"Mike, I realize that this is going to come as a slight shock to you, but I don't like you enough to spend the night with you," She told him.

"But," He started in confusion, "We've been dating for two months," He told the girl.

"I've been dating you and about eight other men as well," She told him with a grin.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"I know you heard me," She told him in an annoyed voice.

"You lying hor," He yelled.

"Yes, that's a very true observation," She said with a cynical grin.

"Do you know who I am?" He yelled he ran to his dresser and pulled out a gun, pointing it at her. She just sighed and shook her head.

"I know exactly who you are. You are Michael Samosan, one of the leaders of Neo Oz. I also know that you used to be the keeper of certain 'secret' documents," She told him.

"Who are you?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Does it really matter?" 

"No, I'll send your body to the preventors," He told her, pulling the trigger. She grinned as he continued to squeeze the trigger.

"I'm afraid that the only bullets in this apartment are in here," She pulled a gun from her purse and shot him in the forehead. She put the gun back into her purse and pulled out a cell phone. She dialed a number and let out a yawn as it was answered.

"Une here," A woman answered.

"I'm afraid that we wont be able to use Mr. Samosan anymore," The woman told her. 

"Damnit Hera," Une growled.

"What? He was asking questions, there are about eight others that I'm using as well. We'll get the rest of the information out of them," Hera told her.

"Why the hell didn't you clear it with me?"

"Listen Une, you're the one that asked for the dear dr.'s help," Hera told her in a bored tone. 

"Fine, where are you. I'll have someone pick up the plans," Une told her with a sigh. 

"Sorry, I don't play with in-betweens. I'll be at your office tomorrow," She told her. 

"Hera," Une said warningly.

"Tomorrow dear," There was a click and all Une heard was empty air. The woman growled and slammed her phone down angrily as five boys walked into her office. 

"What is the matter?" asked one of them. He had light blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"You know that I signed on the M.S.'s a few months ago, right?" Une asked them. They all nodded.

"So the three of them are going to make me gray in less than a week, I swear. They act like this entire thing is a game, and yet they don't trust anyone or anything," She growled.

"Let me guess, that was who you hung up on?" Asked a boy with a long braid hanging down his back and light violet eyes.

"She hung up on me," Une yelled angrily. 

"What do you need us to do?" The blonde asked.

"Well Quatre, I need you five to stay here until tomorrow for one thing. Hera will be coming and you five need to meet those three anyway," She told them with a sigh. Her secretary knocked on her door and opened it, gulping as he did so.

"What is it?" Une snapped.

"T-there are two g-girls o vid f-for you," He stuttered.

"Fine," She snarled.

"Une, please don't take your anger out on your secretary, he is in obvious fear of you," Quatre told her with a frown.

"No, he only stutters when it's _those_ three," Une growled. She flipped on her vid and looked at two girls standing side by side. Both were incredibly beautiful and sexy. They had a sex kitten look to them. One of them had beautiful blonde hair so light that it looked like silver. Her eyes were a deep dark blue and her skin was extremely pale. She was wearing a skintight silver body-suit and her hair was in two odangos. The other girl had long, dark hair with dark violet streaks, violet eyes, and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing the same as the silver haired girl, but hers was red. 

"Hera called us and told us that she was going to go in tomorrow. We decided that we were going to join her. Just thought you might be interested," The silver haired girl said with a shrug.

"Nice of you to call first Artemis," Une said with a nod. The dark haired beauty raised a slim eyebrow.

"I believe that I have just been ignored Artemis," The dark haired girl said in false surprise.

"Une would _never_ look over any of us, Athena," Artemis answered sarcastically. 

"Of course not, what was I thinking," Athena said with a smile.

"Shut up, both of you," Une shouted.

"I don't think she's very happy," Artemis said with a nod.

"That time of month?" Athena asked in sympathy. Une started to turn red from anger at the two. Those three just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Is that all?" Une asked.

"No, we found out quite a bit of interesting gossip. It turns out that the high placed officials from Neo Oz like to brag after they've let loose a bit," Athena said with a devilish grin. Quatre's face turned red at the implication and Duo smiled widely. 

"Yes, I really expected to have to use some of our other weapons, but we really don't have to work that hard at all," Artemis said in disappointment.

"And hello pilots," Athena said with a smile.

"Hello to you as well," Duo said with a grin.

"We will meet you all tomorrow. Good day Une," Artemis cut the connection and laughed with her one of her best friends.

"Man, I love screwing with Une," Artemis grinned. They both pulled guns and aimed them at the door as they heard the door open. 

"Put them down guys, its only me," Hera told them.They put the guns away and smiled at their roommate. 

"We just got off the phone with Une," Athena said with a grin. Hera's emerald green eyes lit up in humor.

"Let me guess, You drove her up the wall," She asked. The grinned in response. Hera laughed and pulled off her leather coat and took out the band holding her wavy auburn hair up out of her face. She let it fall to her mid-back and smiled at her two best friends. They had gone through everything together. 

Their training had been worse then the infamous 01's. They had four doctors in all. Three males, Dr. C, Dr. M, Dr. P and one female, Dr. S. The male doctors had each been youngish, late twenties, early thirties. The female, and lead, doctor was about forty. Dr. S had been the one to come up with the experiment. She had stolen three young girls, all the age of seven. They were taught about the ways of men and war. They were taught how to deal with men in the best way that a female has; through feelings and sex. The girls excelled in it. 

At the age of eleven they were introduced to the male doctors and they were taught all about sex. At the age of thirteen, after they had all quickly discovered the power in using their bodies for the better good, they were taught about torture. They were tortured in every way that the doctors could think of so as to harden the girls to it. They were going to be the best agents that could be. At 14 they got their first mission. They had to go to colony M4592L and find a man called firebird and get all of the information they could about his link with a terrorist organization. He was fond of young girls and so they pretended to be part of an underage whore house. They finished exceptionally well and killed him in the end. 

Some people in the Dr.'s fields thought nothing of the girls and put them down, but the girls showed them what would happen if you fucked with them. The three girls were now seventeen, only a year younger than the other pilots. 

Artemis, Athena, and Hera went into their rooms and packed a bag each to take with them to the sanq kingdom and talk with Une and the rest of the preventors. They smiled wickedly and left to take themselves and their motorcycles to a transport.

  



	2. Different

**Man Slayers**

  


**Different **

  


I am something Different

I'm not tame, I am unique

I am something different

Just myself, no i'm not a freak

I am wild, I am young, and I am free

I am searching for someone just like me

cause, I want something different

Yes I do, and it might be you.

  


-- Sporadic

  


*~*~*~*

Chapter 2

*~*~*~*

  


Three beautiful women got off the transport in the Sanq kingdom. One had short fluffy black hair and brown eyes, one had medium length golden blonde hair and green eyes, and the last had light brown hair down to her waist and blue eyes. Each was carrying a large black duffel bag. The sunny blonde was wearing _very_ low riding jean flares and a backless blue chiffon shirt that floated around her. The brunette was wearing a pair of short brown suede shorts, a skin tight button up white shirt, and knee high brown suede boots. The girl with the black hair wore a halter jumpsuit in pale purple and a wide black leather belt. They walked past a small group of boys that seemed to be looking for someone. The three smiled at each other and went to another gate to get their bikes. They picked up the three bikes and strapped their bags on the back. 

"Well Artemis," The brunette started, "You think we should go say hi to Une first?" 

"I don't know Hera," The black haired girl said, "What do you think Athena?" She asked the blonde.

"I say we we ride over to Quatre's limo, drop off the wigs, and take off to the lab, freshen up, and then go see Une," The blonde said.

"One problem girls," Hera said.

"What's that?" Athena asked.

"The maguanacs," Hera told them.

"As Quatre's cousin, whether they know it or not, I will take care of it," Artemis told them with a smile. She pulled off the black wig and put it in a small bag. Then she put her contacts in an envelope. She handed the two things to the other girls and they followed her lead. They smiled as they climbed onto their bikes. Hera's was black with green flames, Artemis' was black with silver flames, and Athena's was black with red flames. Artemis put the envelope in the bag and they drove around the parking lot until they found two white Limo's and the ten large men. 

(**Damia** - Did I just completely confuse you all? Here, let me make it simple: Artemis is Usagi, Athena is Rei, and Hera is Makoto. Those are just aliases that they will be using until they are forced to-" **Solatina** - "Tough shit kids, that's for you to find out at a later date," **Wren** - "Language,")

"You there," Artemis called to one of them. They looked over at her and nodded.

"Yes Miss?" Asked one of them.

"I need you to give this to Quatre for me," She told him.

"How do you know Master Quatre?" He asked suspiciously.

"We are colleagues of a sort. Tell him and the rest of the pilots that they need to open their eyes a little wider next time and that we will see them at the base in two hours," Artemis told them. 

"Who shall I tell him it is from?" The man asked, taking the bag.

"They'll know," Hera told them with a smile. The girls took off before he could ask them anymore questions. The three rode to an empty warehouse downtown and went to the back. There was a large portion of the wall that looked a bit cleaner than the rest. They all got off their bikes, and Athena walked over to the wall and tapped an invisible button on the wall that opened a key pad. She tapped in a few numbers and the clean part of the wall opened. The three girls walked their bikes into the empty white room and waited for the door behind them to close, letting the one in front of them open. They parked the bikes in one area and looked around the lab. People were rushing around and ignoring them after recognition. The people who worked there knew better than to mess with the girls. Those three were dangerous. They had no real emotions. They used fake copies of them to serve their own purposes. The only four that didn't seem to know enough were the doctors. 

"Dr. S asked for you to meet her in board room number 3," a girl wearing oil stained cover-all's. She had short blue hair and eyes of the same hue. She had been stolen the year before the other girls, but she couldn't handle the training in the end. Instead she was a grease monkey for the doctors. They let her do what she wanted: invent dangerous things to help the girls. 

"Thanks Persephone," Athena told her with a smile. They walked to the specified room and walked in. Sitting at one end was a tiny lady with white hair up in a harsh bun on the back of her head and small gold rimmed glasses that sat on the end of her nose. Around her were three middle aged men. One had brown eyes and hair, one had blonde hair and blue eyes, and one had brown eyes and blonde hair. 

"Girls," The woman told them with a nod. She had a harsh voice and some sort of accent that none of them had ever been able to place. 

"S," Hera told her with a nod.

"Hello to you as well, Creepy, Molester, and Pervert," Artemis told the other three with a smile.

"You know our titles, use them," The one with blonde hair and brown eyes snapped at them.

"My mistake _Dr._ Pervert," Artemis said with an innocent expression.

"Artemis, do you want to go to the room?" The one with brown hair asked with a scowl. Instantly every girl was in a fighting stance and had some sort of weapon. A ninja star was imbedded in the table in front of the man and three more were in Athena's hands. Artemis had two scary looking knives in her hands, and Hera was aiming two guns at the man.

"I'd watch how you threaten us C," Athena told him with a frown.

"Put the weapons away, She's not going to the room," Dr. S told them all. The girls sat down, their weapons disappearing. The three men glared at the three girls and the girls glared right back.

"Now, You know that the preventors asked us to help them with these new dealings of theirs," S started, "You also know that I don't like getting phone calls telling me that you three are insubordinate. Fortunately for you I have decided that you have no need for punishment at this time," The doctor told them.

"It's not our fault that Une and her underlings can't handle jokes," Athena said, flopping into a seat. The other two sat on either side of her, across from the male doctors. 

"We're to free to be punished without retaliation anyhow," Hera commented.

"And to strong to let you take away our freedoms," Artemis added.

"So what was it that you needed?" Athena asked cheerfully. 

"A full report on what you have found," Dr. S told them.

"Shall we take turns dearest of sisters?" Artemis asked the other two.

"Sure, why not," Athena shrugged.

"I'll go first," Hera decided. She placed her bag on the table and pulled out a folder that held four disks.

"They had better be important," C complained. 

"What's this?" Quatre asked Abdul as the large man handed him a bag. He and the other pilots were waiting for the girls to show up when one of his maguanacs came in and handed him a bag.

"The ladies that gave it to us told us that they were colleagues of a sort, and that you would know who they were," Abdul answered him. Quatre put a hand over his eyes and groaned. He slowly dragged his hand down and opened the bag.

"Did they say anything else?" Quatre asked as the other pilots came over and stood around him.

"The three ladies in question said to tell you to open your eyes a little wider and that they would meet you at the base in two hours," Abdul informed them all. Heero glared at the offensive bag, turned on his heel, and walked to the exit. The other pilots and Abdul followed. They all piled into the two vehicles and headed off for the base. The two cars were allowed into the compound and as soon as they stopped the pilots stepped out and walked down the hall. People seemed to move out of the boys' way as they walked down the hall. Heero was in the lead, so maybe they just wanted to keep their body without any interesting holes. Heero walked past a man sputtering about not bothering the Lt. He opened the door and walked into the office, followed closely by four others, one still apologizing to the assistant. 

"Yui," Une stated with a nod.

"Une," He replied, not moving after looking after her.

"Where are the M.S.'s?" She asked with a frown, "You didn't kill them did you?" Heero didn't answer, "Damnit Yui, I may not like them, but I need them," 

"They aren't here because they gave us the slip," Duo told the woman.

"They got around you?" Une asked, surprised.

"They left us souvenirs," Quatre tossed the bag onto Une's desk. The woman dumped it upside down on her desk and gave the three wigs an annoyed look. She picked up the envelop and dumped it's contents out as well. 

"You couldn't see past wigs and contacts?" She asked quietly.

"Hey, don't get mad at us, we've only seen one picture of each of them," Duo defended himself and his friends.

"When are they arriving?" Une asked, rubbing her forehead.

"In an hour and a half or so," Quatre answered. 

"I was going to let you get acquainted while I had a meeting, but that's out of the question now. So why don't we look over these now," Une pulled five folders out of her briefcase and handed one to each of the guys. She then took out a remote and clicked on a large screen on one of the walls. 

(Damia - "Alright, the folders are the same as the screen. The boys just get their own copies,)

"This is Artemis," A black and white picture of a teenage girl civilian attire looking out a clear train exit. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but showed as much emotion as a porcelain doll. There was a click and another picture was shown. 

"She is a demon with knives don't ever think that she is sweet and innocent . . . don't think any of them are," This picture had the same girl, but she was in a tiny white dress that left nothing to the imagination. She was smirking slightly at the older man who had his hand lid up the side of her thigh. Her eyes held a cold calculating look in them. Another click.

"She is used as the sweet, shy, and slightly ditzy girl. She gets the guys that want a stupid trophy instead of an actual woman," This picture had the girl wearing a skintight silver floor length sheath dress. Her hair was up in a ton of braids and her head was cocked to the side. She had an adorably confused look on her face. Click.

"She has a tendency to try and search for any good a person has and plays upon their conscience. Making them feel cold and vulnerable before she kills them," This picture had the beautiful girl in a white string bikini and a sheer wrap around her waist while her hair was held in a high ponytail. She was holding a gun at a man who had a bullet hole in his chest. Click. A head shot appeared, along with a few statistics.

"Artemis, Aka - Moon's fury, star goddess, and over a hundred average names. Her real name is unknown to us, but we do know that she originally is from the L4 area. Her favorite weapons are long knives, two of them. 3rd level ninjitsu master. Her favorite colors are baby pink, silver, and white and she loves lily's. She has had 239 successful kills, and 74 unsuccessful, though it is thought that most of those she just didn't want to kill. She seems to be the nicest of the three and has a short attention span. Any questions?"

"How old is she?" Quatre asked. He had a pen in his hand. 

"17, her exact birth date is unknown, but we know the year," Une told him. He scribbled something onto a paper.

"Do you have a list of the people she's killed?" Heero asked. 

"Dr. S wont let us have them. Though the girls might give it to you if you ask. They seem to like going _against_ orders," Une said, glowering.

"Every rose has it's thorn," Quatre quoted.

"This one seems to have quite a few of them," Trowa noted. Click.

"Meet Athena," The next girl appeared. She was fixing a pair of thigh high boots (leaning over backwards) and her black lace panties were showing out from under her brown suede miniskirt. The picture had a great view of her back end. Click.

"Please keep in mind that while the photographer was distracted Artemis slit his throat. That was the last picture he took," The new picture had Athena in spike heels and a feather concoction that barely covered anything else. She was in a cage high over a dance floor, and they could sort of see Artemis and Hera in the background, dressed as waitresses. Click.

"Awe, I liked that one," Duo complained.

"So did she. She told me that she still has it. Please try to remember that she's not just the mysterious beauty that other people think she is. She introduced me to her 'babies' once. Now you get to see them," The picture was actually a man with a ninja star embedded in his left eye and another in his throat. Another star was in Athena's hand. Click.

"She and the other girls seem to have a soft spot for little girls," This picture had Athena holding a three year old girl with a stuffed animal while running down a hall, an explosion happening behind them. She had a determined look in her eyes. There was a gun pointed out somewhere in front of her. Click. Another head shot.

"Athena aka Fire bird, flaming arrow, star of death and hundreds of others. Original name is unknown, but she was picked up in the L6 area. Her favorite weapons are the ninja stars. She is a 3rd level ninjitsu master. Her favorite colors are red, black, and violet and her favorite flowers are carnations. She is 17, and she has had 314 successful kills and 32 misses. She is also known to have a very short fuse and not a lot of patience. Questions?" 

"Why do you have things like their favorite colors and flowers and stuff on there?" Duo asked.

"The girls hacked into the database and changed some of the things in their files while they were being downloaded," Une said, glowering. Click.

"And that leaves Hera," The brunette was standing in a kitchen balancing a sharp knife on her nose while a bunch of diced up vegetables lay on the cutting board. Click.

"She has a tendency to do things that scare others. She brings her targets in by making them crave the danger and excitement," There was a picture of the girl in a jeep, with a man in the passenger seat (holding on for dear life), driving at least 180 according to the speedometer down a twisty dirt road. Click. 

"According to sources, she has a cruel sense of humor when it comes to her targets," six bullet holes in the mans chest made a crude smiley face. Hera stood off to the side yawning and stretching while wearing only a dark green teddy. Click.

"She's also one tough bitch," This picture had Hera bleeding from multiple cuts all over her body wearing only a green sports bra and a black miniskirt. Blood dripped from her inner thighs and one of her eyes was swollen and black. She had the chain on her wrists wrapped around a guards neck and his face was purple. Artemis and Athena had guns pointed at the other two (now dead) guards. There was another click and a head shot.

"Athena aka lightening swift, fatal thunder and many, many others. Original name unknown, she was found in the L1 area. Her favorite weapons are her guns, with which she has perfect aim. She is a 5th level ninjitsu master, and is a kickboxing black belt, Gung Fu black belt, and Tai Kwan Do master. Her favorite colors are green, brown, and tan and her favorite flowers are roses. She is 17, has had 358 successful kills and 3 misses. She likes to cook, and she has a tendency to keep going without regard to her own health. Questions?" 

"Do you know why they have how many people these guys killed on file?" Quatre asked.

"They are required to kill their targets so as not to have leaks. The number seems large, but you all have higher," Une answered.

"Is that all?" Duo asked with a yawn. Une clicked the button. It showed the three girls, along with three others, with their targets next to them, they looked about 10. Hera had a heart over the heart area and a smiley face on the head. Athena had an 'x' on the head and heart. Artemis had a group of holes over the heart and lungs, and one bullet in the center of the forehead. A girl with dark blue hair and darker blue eyes had a perfect square, (4x4 bullet holes) over the heart and one in the middle of the forehead. A girl with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes had a star over the heart and one hole in each eye. The last girl had dark purple hair and eyes of the same hue. Her target had three across the neck and two lines of five over the lungs. None of them were smiling.

"Dude, that's scary," Duo commented.

"What's scary is that you didn't hear the door opening," mocked a voice from behind them. Guns were out and level with the newcomers.

"Sorry, come at a bad time?" Athena asked with a grin.

~*~*

Damia - "It's been awhile,"

  


Wren - "They deserve this chapter,"

  


Solatina - "Whatever, just don't sue Damia,"

  


Wren - "Yeah, she doesn't own anything," 


	3. If You Like Pina Coladas

**Man Slayers**

  


**If You Like Pina Colada's **

  


  


If you like Pina Colada's,  
And getting caught in the rain,  
If your not into yoga,  
If you have half a brain,  
If you like making love at midnight,  
In the dunes on the cape,  
Then I'm the love that you've looked for,  
Write to me and escape.

  


  


-- Hawaiian

  


*~*~*~*

Chapter 3

*~*~*~*

"You know, if you'd have told us there was a slide show, we would have brought pop corn," Hera remarked as she and the others walked over to the table and sat down. She and the other girls had changed. Artemis (An - Usagi) was wearing a white business suit, that was rather . . . snug. The blazer was fitted, and not buttoned. She was wearing a white tube top underneath. Athena (An - Rei) was wearing a red business suit, but hers had a skirt that fell to about four inches above her knee and her undershirt was a sheer black lace tank top. Hera (An - Makoto) wore a forest green sun dress that fell to her ankles. Although the dress seemed to hug her like a second skin and the slits up the sides came to her upper thighs. 

(Damia - "A few of you didn't notice when I explained who was who in the last chapter and asked, so I figured I let you know again. Sorry for not making it clear,")

"What's this?" Artemis asked, grabbing the ever silent Trowa's folder. The other two girls glanced over her shoulders and made faces at a few of the pictures. 

"I still have this outfit," Athena commented at one point.

"I remember that guy," Hera said with a laugh, pointing at one of them.

"I hated that hairstyle," Artemis pointed at the picture of her in the silver dress.

"You do realize that almost every one of those photographers are now dead, right?" Athena asked casually as Artemis slid the folder back to Trowa.

"Not all of them?" Asked Quatre, slightly surprised.

"Why would we shoot each other?" Artemis asked him with a raised brow.

"Who are the other three chicks in this picture?" Duo asked, gesturing at the screen.

"The blue haired girl is Persephone, the blonde is Aphrodite, and the last one is Shiva," Hera answered, looking at the picture thoughtfully.

"Why aren't they on the mission as well?" Quatre asked.

"They don't do field work," Athena told him.

"What do they do?" Duo asked.

"That isn't for us to say," Hera answered. Une shut off the machine and turned on the lights.

"Why the goddess of destruction?" Trowa asked quietly. All eyes moved to him. 

"Why Trowa?" Artemis asked.

"Because it was who he was impersonating," Duo answered.

"Precisely," Athena said with a grin.

"I don't understand," Quatre said, a small frown on his face.

"We don't mind," Hera said with a shrug.

"The information," Une growled at the girls. Artemis pulled a disk from her pants, Athena pulled one from inside her coat, and Hera pulled one from the front of her dress. They all shoved them towards the older woman.

"Cute," Une said dryly.

"What can I say? It's a habit," Hera commented with a grin.

"Would you hold it against the boys for pulling a gun on a stranger?" Artemis asked with an innocent look.

"With the boys it's a reaction, with you three, it's _wanting_ a reaction," Une glared as she told them.

"I really don't think she likes us very much," Athena said with a sigh.

"You really should loosen up," Hera nodded.

"When was the last time you brought a guy to bed?" Artemis asked with another of her innocent looks. She seemed to be pretty good at them. They boys just looked from the girls to Une, who seemed to be turning purple. Duo was grinning widely.

"I believe you wanted us to get to know the girls?" Quatre said loudly, hoping to get his superior to calm down and not rise to the bait. Une took a deep breath.

"Since you three showed up earlier than expected, I have a meeting in five. Get to know the boys," She turned to leave.

"You know, that's how the doc puts it when we are supposed to use our bodies rather than our minds," Hera said lightly. Une's back stiffened and the door slammed behind her.

"So," Duo said with a smile.

"I know what you are thinking. Do us all a favor and get your mind out of the gutter 02," Athena told him, an eyebrow raised.

"How'd you know-," Duo started, confused.

"Look at what we do for a living," Hera interrupted. Artemis wasn't paying attention, she was busy humming.

"Could you please stop humming," Quatre asked. Artemis paused for a moment.

"I _could_, but I don't want to," She continued to hum. 

"If you like Pina Colada's," Hera started to sing along. Athena got up and started to dance a little. Heero pulled a gun and pointed it at Artemis.

"You really need to chill," She told him. Before she was done with the first word Hera's gun was pointed at him and Athena had three stars in her hand and one was imbedded in the table in front of him.

"Heero, please put the gun away," Quatre asked. Heero put the guns away and the girls' weapons disappeared from view. Athena stood up, walked around the table, and brushed her chest across his shoulders while she retrieved the serrated disk. She walked back to her own seat and sat down gracefully. Hera drummed her fingers on the table, waiting for someone to speak. 

"So, uh, what kind of ice cream do you like?" Duo asked.

"Ice Cream?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"You can tell a lot from a person by what ice cream they like," Duo said with a smile.

"Yours first," Hera told him, a little intrigued.

"Quatre's is Cookies 'n' Cream, Trowa's is French Vanilla, Wufei's is Chocolate Cherry Chunk, Heero's is Mint Chocolate chip, and Mine is Moose Tracks," Duo said with a smile. (Damia - "Duo and I have the same fave ice cream, my other favorite is strawberry,")

"Mine is Rocky Road," Hera told him.

"Praline's and Cream," Athena said with a nod.

"Strawberry," Artemis said, her stomach rumbling.

"I'll call," Hera said with a perky smile. The other two girls grinned.

"Call? Did I miss something?" Duo asked.

"We all did," Wufei commented.

"Hi, Gizmo's?" Hera asked. "Yeah, it's delivery . . . to Preventor HQ . . . Une's conference Room . . . waffle cone bowls for all of them . . . eight . . . five scoops Rocky Road, three scoops pralines and cream, eight scoops strawberry,"

"With sprinkles," Artemis interrupted.

"With sprinkles, two scoops Cookies and Cream, two scoops French Vanilla, two scoops Mint Chocolate chip, six scoops Moose Tracks . . . yeah . . . nope, we need three grilled chicken salads as well . . . yup, that's all . . . put it on my tab Johnny," She hung up and smiled at everyone.

"FOOD!!" Duo cheered.

"baka," Athena and Wufei muttered. 

"It should be here in ten. They'll bring it up," Hera said with a grin.

"Strawberry Ice Cream," Artemis practically purred at the thought.

"You still haven't explained that last picture," Duo said.

"Did we say we would?" Athena asked.

"No, but we didn't ask," Quatre told her.

"Well, the doc's wouldn't like it," Artemis told them.

"So pester when we say no," Hera told them.

"The six of us trained together," Athena started. "Persephone was the first taken, then me, then Aphrodite, then Hera, then Artemis, then Shiva,"

"We were taught anything the doctors could think of to make us the perfect spies in their minds. How to withstand torture, how to shoot, how to pick locks, crack codes, hack, fight, act, lie, use numerous weapons including our bodies. Then we had tests on what we learned," Artemis told them.

"The doctors liked the fact that we had personality. They encouraged us to focus on things we liked, and to act like it. That picture was taken when we were all about ten," Hera paused for a moment, "They had told us that we would be killing our first people that afternoon. The way we hit the targets was the way we were to hit the people. They told us they wanted out best. So we gave it,"

"That Shiva chick was scary," Duo said.

"You base your thoughts on a single piece of evidence," Athena told him.

"She's impersonating the goddess of destruction, that's scary," Duo told her.

"You don't know the reasons behind the way she is, so kindly be quiet," Artemis told him.

"None of us hit hem exactly as we did on the target except Persephone," Hera commented.

"She tired so hard to be what they wanted. I'm glad she failed," Athena told Hera and Artemis.

"Why?" Heero asked. They turned and looked at him, surprised.

"Would you want them to be like us?" She asked.

"You help the cause," He stated coldly. The three just stared at him with blank expressions.

"Back to the photo," Quatre said.

"The doctors took a picture for memories sake. For black mail against whatever conscience we once had," Artemis said in a cold voice.

"They really are assholes, aren't they?" Hera said with a half smile.

"If you were all training to be spies, why don't the other three do field work?" Wufei asked.

"They didn't cut it," Athena said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Duo asked. 

"When you think about it, it's really _us_ who didn't cut it. They had some redeeming quality that wouldn't let them be killer sluts for a living," Hera told him, a wry smile on her face. The boys were quiet, trying to digest this new information. 

"Aphrodite had a problem killing people. She hated it, couldn't stand killing anything or anyone. Persephone was just to frail. She couldn't handle the pressure or just about anything else for that matter. And Shiva, well, we aren't allowed to know about her. We do know that she hated the doctors though," Artemis said.

"I mean, we all hate the doctors, but Shiva . . . she couldn't stand them. She couldn't stand the dirty feeling she got after a mission, she couldn't stand the way we were all treated, she couldn't stand the sight of the doctors. She snapped. She tried to kill them all. They all have scars over that instance. Before she went awol though, she completely ignored orders. She refused to touch the targets. She tortured them instead. She got all the information she needed," Athena said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Shiva was a Grade A bitch, and the best ally you could possibly have. She wasn't cut out for it any more than the rest of us," Hera said.

"If you weren't cut out for it, than how did you get the job?" Quatre asked.

"Trial and error?" Artemis offered with a shrug.

"Bull shit, we got it because we could handle it," Hera said.

"That's it, no more on that particular question," Athena said. A moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Heero called. Everyone had a gun aimed at the door.

"Did you guys order ice cream?" a woman asked.

"That would be us," Hera said with a grin. The woman ushered someone to enter and left. Their food was given out and the girls started to devour their ice cream. 

"Why do you use your bodies like this? There are other methods," Quatre asked.

"How would we get privileged information from officials if not with this capacity,"Artemis asked him.

"You said yourself, you are spies. So why act . . . well . . . you know, that way to get that information when you could just break in," Duo said.

"Act like what? Sluts?" Athena asked.

"You said it, not me," Duo said with a wave of his hands. The three glared at him for a few moments.

"We are what we were made and trained for. We aren't good for anything else," Hera answered with a shrug.

"That's not true," Quatre started.

"Spare us the bull shit uplifting speech. You don't know us, so don't pretend to 04," Artemis told him in a cold voice.

"Yeah Q-man, it's there choice. If they want to sell their bodies for information, let them," Duo said, glaring at the girls. He didn't like it when people were rude ot his friends. Especially when they were rude Quatre. The boy was such an innocent compared to him and the other three.

"You Ass hole," Athena shouted. A star was embedded into the table in front of him and another was in the wall behind his head. The other two girls had grabbed a hold of the fireball before she could throw any others. They had knocked her arms so that the first two didn't hit the boy in the first place. 

"Can we let go without having to kill the rest of the pilots just because they were witnesses?" Artemis asked with a tired smile.

"I'm fine," Athena sat down. Hera walked around and retrieved the two stars. She pulled the one out of the wall, but she had to pull a gun on Duo to get the one from the table. 

"It really only depended on who shot first as to who got held back. If it had been me you would have been dead, and that would have meant the deaths of all your little friends here as well," She told him quietly, although the rest of the table heard it as well. She walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Does this mean I can't have a lap dance some time in the near future?" He asked.

"I personally think we should castrate the little boy sometime in the near future," Artemis said with a glare at the american pilot. 

"I get it, I'm sorry," Duo cried, completely terrified at the thought. 

"Why do you think you could kill the rest of us?" Wufei asked, a bemused expression on his face.

"It's a matter of survival. We happen to be the fittest so that leaves you four in the shit hole," Hera told them.

"Why does Artemis have 74 misses?" Trowa asked in the resounding silence after that remark.

"I didn't feel like killing them," The girl in question answered.

"Try to keep in mind boys. that she didn't miss. She simply didn't feel like shooting," Athena told them.

"I still don't understand why you don't just quit, you don't like doing this, do you?" Quatre asked them, pushing the original topic.

"What does it matter if we do or don't? We can't quit yet. We still have a few lessons to dish out," Artemis told them, finishing her ice cream and salad. The boys weren't done yet, but the girls were. 

"See you some other time," Athena told them, standing up.

"But you wont see us," Hera commented as she dropped a bracelet and each girl twisted off an earring. The room was filled with smoke and the boys passed out. The girls waited a few moments for the gas to dissipate and then took the earrings off their noses and hooked them back in their ears. 

"Well, that was fun," Hera said lightly.

"What say we have chinese tonight?" Athena asked the other two as they left the room.

"Sounds good to me," The other two agreed.

  


~*~*~*

  


Damia - "Thank you for the questions. I appreciated it,"

  


Solatina - "It's short, but gotten out quickly, so don't complain,"

  


Wren - "Thank you all, and please review," 

  


  


  



	4. Wicked World

  


**Man Slayers**

  


  


**Wicked World **

  


In the dice game of life, who gets the last roll?  
Is it the one with the suit? The one with the sack?  
The one who hides behind his fuckin' gun and his badge?  
Negative outlook? Well that's how I'm livin'  
And like he said, it's a wicked world we live in  
It's a wicked world we live in

  


-- The Transplants

~*~*~*

Chapter 4

~*~*~*

  


The three girls sat on one bed, laughing. It had been a week since they had last seen the pilots at Preventor HQ. 

"Did he really say he loved you?" Athena asked Artemis, still laughing.

"Yes, he was like, 'My dear, I've only known you for three weeks, but it feels like an eternity, and I like that feeling. I love you, will you marry me?' It took me almost two to answer. He thought I was shocked, but it just took that long to make sure I wouldn't laugh," She told her friends.

"Jesus, we have got to send that to Persephone and Aphrodite, they will get such a kick out of it," Hera said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"So what are you going to do about the answer?" Athena asked. Artemis smiled coldly.

"I asked him to give me until tonight to answer. I told him I wanted a romantic dinner, just the two of us. I'll give him the answer then," She told them with a smile.

"It's gonna be the arsenic lips again, isn't it?" Hera asked.

"Of course. I'll need you two to help me get ready for this. I'll keep the ring of course," She told them with a smile.

"Shit, you really are getting the scoop on us for that, aren't you?" Athena complained.

"I'll be right back," Hera left the room in a flash and came back a moment later with a large box that had three drawers in it. Each drawer had two initials on it. The one on the bottom had M.K, the one in the middle had R.H, and the one on the top had a U.T, Hera grabbed the one from the bottom, Athena grabbed the one from the middle, and Artemis grabbed the top one. The contents of each drawer, were small pouches. Artemis had the most, followed by Athena, and then Hera. 

"Well, I think this one alone can buy me a seaside mansion," Hera remarked, pulling a ring with a giant diamond in the middle surrounded by other diamonds, smaller of course. She pulled out a folded photo from it as well. It was a rather old gentleman with his throat slit. His white suit was obviously ruined. 

"First things first," Athena told the other girl.

"Of course, we hawk the rings, and break out Shiva. She's probably still pissed that our last visit didn't give her much," Hera said with a smile.

"It's not our fault that the doctors were coming, They were supposed to be on L4. We couldn't let them get any more suspicious. I mean really, if they actually knew that we had found her they would move her to a different lab," Artemis said.

"I personally think we should at least let Shiva have S. Let her do whatever, and leave her full run of the lab as well," Athena said with a growl. They stopped when all three of their computer's beeped. They opened up the new messages and read, before they were half through a new one came in as well.

  


_From Persephone:_

_Girls, the new bugs are working great, the doctors haven't discovered them yet. However the cretins are planning on testing some new types of poison out on Shiva. They keep laughing that even if we find out where she is we wont recognize her enough to get her out any how. They have also been watching me closely lately. I don't know if they've figured out anything or not. I'm starting to get scared. This is the first time I've been able to send out anything for a week without them watching me. Don't write back unless it's in code, and do me a favor and search your computers for a few gifts._

_~ Persephone_

  


"I don't like this, it's going to ruin our entire plan," Athena growled. 

"Not to mention what the hell are we going to do without Persephone?" Artemis asked, worried.

"Let's just check out the next message," Hera said with a sigh.

  


_From Aphrodite:_

_Creepy just came in with about ten guards and they took Persephone with them. What the hell is going on? I don't know what to do. I can't fight them all. The only thing I remember them talking about was needing company for Shiva. Persephone attacked the doctors last night when they tried to come to her room. She said she hated them and that she would kill them all, because that would be the only way to make her feel better. I think she's starting to lose it. She can't handle all the pressure. Oh god, C's back with the guards, I think he's coming for me, . . . I'm sorry._

_~ Aphrodite _

  


"Shit," Artemis shouted.

"It will only take about twelve hours to get there from here, faster if we break codes. It will take them at lease four days. We can't let them think we now anything. Artemis, you know the rules, you have to kill him tonight. Blow off some steam while you're at it," Hera told her, scooping up the rings.

"We should probably see to getting the money for this. Looks like the plan's going through ahead of time," Athena said with a sigh.

"You go hawk it, I'll start searching the computers for those gifts," Hera answered.

  


~*~*~* 

Fifteen minutes ago at the hidden base of operation for MS :

  


"I'm starting to think they know exactly what is going on," Aphrodite told Persephone.

"You're just paranoid. They don't know anything we're smarter than they are. We are also more powerful when we set our minds to it," Persephone answered.

"They've been watching us. You know that. Why haven't you told the girls. You know that we are going to be taken tomorrow," Aphrodite chided the other girl. 

"I don't want to worry them. They'll ruin it all. We have been planning this for a long tim, do you want to ruin it all now? They can save us all at once," Persephone answered the beautiful blonde. They stood and stared at each other. Persephone wore her usual outfit. Stained dark blue jean over all's and a light blue tank top under it. Aphrodite wore a yellow sun dress that reached her knee's. 

"I suppose you're right, but I don't like it," The blonde told her.

"Here, try some of the new toys I made," Persephone said with a smile. She opened a drawer in the office and pulled out a pair of earrings that looked just like the pair that she usually wore. 

"They're trackers. I downloaded the searcher into the girls' computers, but they more than likely haven't found it yet. I have the same pair. They will be able to find us even if we're all moved," The blue haired genius told her friend. 

"This is great, but how are we going to get them to search?" The goddess of love questioned.

"Easy, I send them a message. The doctors aren't here to catch me," Persephone said with a smile. 

"Persephone, I don't like this. Something isn't right. I've got a bad feeling," Aphrodite complained.

"Fine," Persephone sat at a desk that had about four computer screens on it. She started typing on one and the security screens for the room they were in and the hall came on. "Watch for yourself," She scooted over to another computer and started to type. Aphrodite watched from over her shoulder. She glanced over at the computer she was supposed to be watching.

"Crap, Persephone, we've got company," Aphrodite shouted. Persephone sent the message and them stuck a disk inside it. 

"I put a virus in it, they wont be able to recall it," She told her friend, "Now get down the hall and send the girls another letter. Tell them I've been taken," Persephone shove Aphrodite out the hall and down the hall in the opposite direction. The tiny blue haired girl glared at the doctor and his minions. 

"You are coming with us my dear, Shiva is in need of some company," Dr. C told her with a grin.

"You disgusting bastard, I know why you're doing this," Persephone growled.

"Because you disobeyed us," The doctor said with a nod. She spit in his face and the guards grabbed her arms while the doctor slapped her viciously across the face. 

"Go to hell," She shouted at the man, defiance in her very stance.

"Take her away, you four, come with me," The doctor headed down the hall to the room the other girl had gone in.

Aphrodite typed as quickly as she could, her fingers making many mistakes due to the shaking of her hands. There was a pounding on the door and Creepy demanded entrance. She ignored him as she continued to type. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry girls," She said as the door broke down. She clicked send and picked up the baseball bat from next to the computer.

"What are you going to do, fight us?" Creepy asked with a laugh.

"Nope," She shook her head. She picked up the bat and slammed it into the computer.

"What did you do that for?" He asked with a confused look.

"You can't recall the message, It was sent directly from this computer," She told them angrily.

"Let's go, it doesn't matter what you sent or who you sent it to," He said with a shrug. She glared at him and swung the bat at the nearest guard. It hit him on the head and he went down.

"Pathetic," She spat.

"Little girl, you're only making it worse for yourself," The doctor said in a dangerous tone.

"I'm making myself feel better though," She told him with a glare. 

"I'll break both of your legs for that," He told her. Her grip on the bat slackened, her head dropped, and her shoulders sagged. The doctor motioned for two of the guards to take her. They came over, and as soon as they touched her shoulders, the bat came up, and she was attacking them head on. The bat caught one man's knee while she punched the other across the face. The knee caught the same man in the groin and she brought it around to quickly hit the other man across the face. Blood spouted from his nose and she mule kicked another guard who came over to help.

"Must I do everything myself?" The doctor asked. He held up a gun and fired at her. The dart hit her neck and she slowly turned to the doctor.

"Someday, this will come back to haunt your daughters and your wife. Then you will not have such a smug look on your face," She told him, right before her world turned black. 

"Take her to the other one," Dr. C ordered. He stood breathing hard. How had they known about his wife and his three girls? Not even his colleagues knew of them. His family thought him dead, so how did they discover it? He suddenly had a bad feeling in his stomach.

  


~*~*~*~* Back with the other three

  


"What about this one?" Artemis asked. She was trying to find the perfect outfit for her 'engagement' dinner. She usually wore one of her signature colors, white or silver. Currently she was holding up a white sun dress. Her two room mates had been offering her smart ass comments in the guise of advice.

"It does make you look virginal," Hera said with sweet smile.

"And with those buttons he will imagine you being most un-virginal," Athena added with a grin.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Artemis asked with annoyance.

"Do you want to look completely innocent?" Athena asked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of borderline slut, yet some how innocently alluring," Artemis said with a loud groan. 

"This is why we had dressing class," Hera reminded her with a grin.

"I never paid attention to classes," Artemis said in a tone that plainly stated 'hello, what were you thinking?' That had been one of there many classes as well, how to dress for different occasions. 

"Something floor length," Athena called out. They had already decided that it had to be a dress of sorts. 

"I like this one," Artemis commented. She pulled out a white spaghetti strap dress with a plunging neckline and slits up both sides to her upper thighs.

"Don't let him drool on it, I like that one," Hera commented.

"Yeah, you might want to stock up on tissue," Athena added.

"And grab that white lace thing you haven't worn yet," Hera added.

"Put the thing on and I'll grab the lace thing," Athena said.

"Whatever," Artemis took off her bath robe, and pulled on the whit dress, tugging it here and there until it fell the way she wanted it.

"No underwear?" Hera asked with a grin.

"Nope, and I'll casually mention that at some point as well," Artemis said with a grin.

"That's one of the only good things I can say about not having boobs, you an where anything," Athena said with a grin.

"It's the only good thing," Hera complained. Athena tossed the lace thing at her. The 'thing' turned out to be a completely sheer over shirt. She put it on and the sleeves fit snugly until the came to her elbows, where they started to flare out. The shirt tied under her breasts, leaving a very deep neckline.

"Just what I was looking for," She said with a grin. Athena pulled out a pair of spike heeled strappy sandals and Artemis put them on. Hera pulled her hair into a simple ponytail, only leaving her bangs in front of her, and she wore lip gloss. She had on a simple silver necklace with a silver lily pendent that had a hidden camera in it. The door bell rang. 

"Work off some steam girl," Hera said with a grin. They all got cold looks on their faces as they walked to the front door. Hera wore a brown suede miniskirt and an emerald green halter top as well as brown suede ankle boots and a silver belly chain. Athena wore a pair of low riding black leather pants that sat under her hips and laced from the waist band to the hem, in a two inch gap. Her shirt was a sheer bright red long sleeved shirt with a darker red bra on underneath. Her feet were covered with strappy wedges. They opened the door for the man.

"Hello Rich," Artemis said in a falsely sweet voice.

"Hello Mr. Star," the other two chorused. He had eyes only for Artemis. She took the bouquet of pink roses from him and handed them to Hera. She grabbed her white clutch from a table, It had been packed earlier.

"Hello Sarah," He told Artemis. She giggled and took his arm, her blatantly blonde facade firmly in place. Athena shut the door behind them and grinned at Hera.

"At least I got fresh roses for my room," She said with a smile. She went and put them in a vase. 

"So, we ready to go beat out some anger at the club?" Athena asked.

"Let's go," Hera said with a nod. 

  


~*~*~*

  


"My dear, I thought it might be nice to stay at my place for dinner," Richard Star told Artemis with a smile. She gave back a false smile.

"Just the two of us?" she asked with a purr, rubbing up against his side. 

"Just the two of us," He said with a nod, his eyes drawn to her breasts.

"Did you get rid of the servants for the night like I asked?" She asked with a sweet smile, drawing his hand down to her breast.

"Yes, will you now tell me why you wanted that done?" He asked, his hand willingly stroking her over the dress.

"I thought it might be fun to be risky," She told him with a grin.

"Risky?" He nearly squeaked. She pressed the button on the other side of him that raised the darkened portion between the limo driver and themselves, letting herself lean against him. She moved across from him and gave him a sloe eyed smile.

"I'm not wearing anything except what you can see," She told him, untying the lace shirt. He ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"We're in the car, we'll be at my home in twenty minutes," He told her.

"We can make it fast," She said with a smile, "Haven't you ever wanted to be naughty?" She asked. He moved beside her and his hands moved under her skirt, raising it and his lips pressed onto hers.

  


~*~*~*

  


"How about the Frozen Flame?" Hera asked. They were trying to figure out which club they wanted to go to.

"No, that one's a nice place," Athena said with a groan.

"What about the Orgasm?" Hera asked.

"Strip joint?" Athena asked.

"I think so," Hera said with a smile.

"Let's go," Athena said with a grin. She pulled a u-ee and slammed her foot on the excelerator. They roared into the parking lot and smiled at each other. They climbed out and stretched. They wandered in.

"Are you the new girls?" a guy asked as they came in, he looked harried.

"We might be," Hera said with a shrug.

"I know you're two days early, but three of our girls didn't show up tonight," He told them. Hera looked over at Athena and cocked an eyebrow.

"If we said we weren't who you thought we were?" Athena asked.

"How would you like to make a couple hundred tonight?" He asked desperately.

"We aren't who you thought we were, but we've done this before," Athena said with a grin.

"You got clothes that might fit?" Hera asked.

"I hope to kami they fit," He said desperately.

"It doesn't matter if they do or not, we'll be taking them off soon enough," Athena said with a shrug. The man lead the to the back and let them find there own way around.

"Bingo," Hera said with a grin.

"There were enough biked out there for there to be at least a few that think they're hot shit," Athena said with a grin.

"Work out time," Hera said with a smile.

  


~*~*~*

  


"Why are we following Star?" Duo complained.

"Because he knows about the gundums and he knows about us," Heero said in a monotonous tone.

"He's the bad guy, got it," Duo said with a nod. They had been surveying the house for a few hours now. It was completely empty.

"Why'd he let the servants off tonight?" Heero asked himself.

"Maybe he's got a girlfriend coming over tonight and they're loud . . . if you know what I mean," He said with a grin.

"You have the mind of a gutter rat," Heero said softly.

"The perfect soldier has just dissed me, I feel special," Duo said happily.

"Omae o korosu," Heero whispered.

"You always say that," Duo shrugged. 

"Hn," Heero grunted.

"Was that a grunt of annoyance?" Duo leaned over and looked at the screen that showed the house.

"Hn," Heero grunted again.

"And now one of uncaring. I care though, that little lady threatened to castrate me. I'm not so sure we have to worry about Star anymore," Duo said with a grin.

"No, we have to worry about them," Heero's eyes narrowed. He reached forward and turned up the volume so he could hear what they said.

  


~*~*~*

  


"Richard dear, you're pants aren't buttoned," Artemis aka Sarah, said with a smile.

"Thank you Sarah," He told her, buttoning his pants. He opened the front door to his home and they entered. He led her to an indoor garden, where a blanket was laid out and a picnic basket sat next to it.

"Oh, this is lovely," Artemis said with another fake smile. She sat down, her long legs in view because of the slits. He smiled at her.

"So, will you marry me Sarah?" He asked. 

  


~*~*~*

  


"Marry him? What the hell!?" Duo swore. Heero ignored him, although he did find the scene amusing.

  


~*~*~*

  


"I need to know some things first," She told him as he poured her a glass of wine. She took a sip when he handed it back to her.

"Like what my dear?" He asked.

"Like what exactly do you do? I know you work for Neo Oz," She said with a shrug.

"I am in intelligence. I find information on those that would oppose us and I have it dealt with," He told her.

"Like who?" She asked, feigning curiosity. She had hacked into every system in the house within a week of seeing him, that had been two months ago. She knew everyone he was supposed to be digging up information on, and she had put in a virus that forwarded all information that he put in, to her computer.

"Like the Gundum Pilots," He told her with a smirk.

"They actually oppose Neo Oz? How dare they?" She asked, pretending to be shocked and outraged.

"I felt the same way when I found out my dear," Richard said with a shake of his head.

"Well, they obviously don't know that there are big strong leaders like you there, huh?" she asked with a coy smile. He licked his lips lightly, and she moved her legs, leaving more of them exposed. 

"So, is that a yes?" He asked.

"I have a few other questions," She said with an innocent look.

  


~*~*~*

  


"How does she manage those innocent looks?" Duo exclaimed, "They seem so real," 

"She's an actress," Heero said.

"She's good," Duo said appreciatively.

"Hn," Heero grunted.

  


~*~*~*

  


"Ask away my angel," He told her with a smile.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" She asked.

"Yep," He said with a nod. He seemed so proud of himself.

"Did you ever feel bad?" She asked. He looked surprised.

"Why would I?" He asked.

"Their family, friends. The people that were left behind to mourn," She listed. 

"I never thought about it," He said with a shrug.

"Now do you feel bad?" She asked.

"It's a war sweety, people die. It's them or me," He said with a shrug. She smiled to herself, he was starting to get uncomfortable.

"What if some man out there is saying that to some other woman right now?" She asked. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I hope I never see him," He said after a few moments. She nodded, satisfied with something. 

"You haven't ever killed someone with little children, have you?" She asked. He looked nervous for a moment.

"Uh," He started.

"Do you love?" She asked quickly.

"With all my heart," He said so sincerely that she nearly burst out laughing.

"Then tell the truth," She said with a sweet smile. 

"You might not like the answers," He said dejectedly. She reached out a hand and ran it down one of his cheeks.

"I will be satisfied in the end. Don't worry, it will all work out so to the same end," She told him. He seemed to brighten after that remark.

  


~*~*~*

"Awe hell, she's gonna kill him," Duo exclaimed. Duo glanced at him, refusing to let the surprise he felt show in anyway. 

"Hn," Heero grunted. (Damia - "He does that a lot, doesn't he?") Duo glanced over at him.

"Didn't think I could figure it out at the same time you did, did you? He-man, you should know by now, I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks," Duo turned back to screen and Heero fought the urge to contradict the boy. The braided baka definitely knew him to well.

  


~*~*~*

"That went well," Athena said with a grin. She had gotten at least a grand in twenties stuffed down her fire engine red thong, she hadn't even counted the money from her bra yet.

"I thought so," Hera said with a smile of her own. She had gotten almost as much as Athena. 

"I saw at least four take the bait," Athena answered with a happy look.

"Nothing like a breathing punching bag to alleviate anger," Hera said with a sigh of contentment.

"Are you two the new girls?" asked a pretty red head that came over.

"Nope, just doing it for kicks tonight. Haven't pole danced on a stage for about two years," Athena said with a smile.

"Oh well, I'm up, nice to meet you girls," She said before she walked off to the stage entrance in her school girl outfit. The two girls changed back into their regular clothes and purposefully went out the back entrance.

"Well, if it isn't the cowgirl and the fire bird," A large man with tattoo's covering most of the visible skin said with a smile. He had four cronies with him

"I suppose it's only fair to warn you that we wanted this," Rei said with a coy smile.

"I know you did sweetheart," Another man said with a large smile.

"I don't think you know what we want at all, but we'll be happy to show you," Hera said with a smile. She jumped up and kicked the leader in the head. He fell quickly, not expecting it.

  


~*~*~*

  


Damia - "I suppose that's actually a cliffy, but I want reviews,"

  


Wren - "Damia, stop being selfish,"

  


Solatina - "Get a back bone wench,"

  


Wren - "Don't call me wench,"

  


Damia - "I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed,"

  


Wren - "That was nice of you,"

  


Solatina - "You were the one that came up with the idea for manner's, weren't you?" 

Damia - "I made it 14 pages long cause the other one was only 4,"

  


Wren - "That was my older sister,"

  


Solatina - "Christ, I should have known,"

  


Damia - "And I would love idea's for any of my stories that you happen to look at,"

  


Solatina - "Wishful thinking Dia,"

  


Wren - "It could happen,"

  


Solatina - "Says she who has a crush on cupid,"

  


Wren - "I hate you sometimes,"

  


Damia - "Did you have to make her run away crying?"

  


Solatina - "I have a schedule I'm trying to keep,"

  


Damia - "What kind of schedule?" 

  


Solatina - "She should hate me all the time within the next two months,"

  


Damia - "I don't think I can handle that,"

  


Solatina - "I personally think she will become an even greater source of amusement than she already is at that point,"

  


Damia - "You are diabolical,"

  


Solatina - "I try,"

  



	5. Head strong

**Man Slayers**

  


  


**Head Strong**

  


I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah) Well now that.s over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide

  


-- Trapt

~*~*~*

Chapter 5

~*~*~* 

  


"So did you kill someone with children?" Artemis, aka Sarah, asked him again.

"I'm afraid I did," He said with a nod. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Did you ever feel guilty? I mean about destroying the dreams of young children?" She asked. Richard looked extremely surprised and discomfited over the entire conversation at this point.

"What does this have to do with anything?" He asked.

"I want to know if you have compassion, I need to know how much help you need with the guilt," she said with a sweet smile. His thoughts automatically took lecherous leanings. 

"I know I am a bad person," He said with a shrug.

"I don't like the idea of marrying a bad person," Artemis said with a shrug. He looked over at her, startled.

"I know I don't deserve you, but I need you, you're the oxygen in my lungs, the beating of my heart, the pulse in my veins. I need you more than you will ever know," He said desperately, taking her hand.

  


~*~*~*

  


"Awe man, I just ate. I don't this mushy crap on a full stomach," Duo shouted in disgust.

"Corny," Heero said with a glower at the screen.

"I'm gonna be sick if this goes on for much longer," Duo warned his partner.

  


~*~*~*

"Do you realize what a monster you are? Can you forgive _yourself_ of that?" she asked.

"I don't know," He said, a confused look in his eyes.

"These little children that have no parents and are out in the world, all alone because of you," She told him.

"I killed children," He said in defeat.

"You inadvertently killed over two thousand deaths for children under the age of eight. How does that make you feel?" She asked with a frown.

"I killed how many kids?" Horror was etched in his very face.

"Did you ever wonder what would happen after death?" She asked.

"I'd be given a place in heaven," He said, a look of confusion on his face once again.

"With all those lives under your belt?" She asked quietly.

"I don't deserve you," He said, defeat in his face. 

"You deserve everything I offer you," She told him, running a gentle hand over his cheek.

"What will you offer me?" He asked hopefully.

"It depends," She told him.

"On what?" He asked, almost eager.

"On where the nearest bathroom is," She told him with a teasing smile.

"Around the corner to your left, first door," He told her. She smiled and walked away, her purse in her hand.

  


~*~*~*

  


"Heero, never knew you liked this sort of thing," Duo said with a grin after watching the other boy type in a few words and a bathroom popped up on screen, below the picture of Richard.

"Omae o Korosu," Heero replied, pulling a gun on his co-pilot.

"Whatever you say man," Duo said with a laugh.

"Hn," Heero put the gun back where he pulled it from and continued staring at the screen.

"What the hell?" Duo asked. He watched as Artemis pulled out a tiny baggy. She pulled a thin rubbery film thing out of the bag and started to put it on her lips.

"False lips, usually used when poison will be placed on the lips," Heero answered.

"Scary," Duo said. She finished putting them on and pulled out a regular lip gloss bottle with a little flower on it.

"Bella Donna," Heero said.

"Beautiful angel?" Duo asked, confused.

"No, a poison. It's the flower on the bottle," Heero answered in his ever present monotone. She rolled it on over her lips and walked back to the picnic area.

  


~*~*~*

  


"Well, Richard, are you ready for my answer?" Artemis asked with a bright smile.

"Of course Sarah, but I understand that you don't want to marry me," He said dejectedly.

"What?" Artemis asked, feigning confusion.

"I'm not good enough for you. You never want to see me again," He said with a sigh.

"Who said that?" She demanded. He looked over at her in surprise. She smiled and knelt down beside him. She took his face in her hands and raised her eye brows.

"Is this yes?" He asked her. She smirked and pressed her lips to his, savoring the feeling of his tongue tracing over her lips. She pulled back and sat down.

"More champagne?" She asked, refilling both of their glasses.

"Yes please," He seemed very happy. She handed him his glass and watched as he gulped it down, starting to sweat.

"You seem to look a little over heated dear," She said in a falsely concerned tone.

"I feel a little woozy," He answered. She pushed him down onto his back and leaned over him.

"Can you move?" She asked.

"I don't think so," He slurred. She gave him a nod.

"Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No," He answered, his words even more slurred. She gave him a sweet smile.

"It will soon," She said with a shrug.

"Huh?" He tried to move but couldn't.

"You've been hit with a fast acting poison that completely immobilizes you and then starts to act as an acid, eating you from the inside out," She told him.

"W- w-w,"

"Why? I could say it's because I don't agree with what you stand for, but that wouldn't be true. Don't take me wrong, I completely disagree with everything you and your organization stand for, but I wouldn't use my body to get me the information if my boss wasn't fond of black mail," She said with another shrug.

"AAAHHH," he screamed in pain.

"This is why I think ahead," She said with a smile. She pulled off his tie and stuffed it into his mouth, effectively gagging him.

"mm-hm, m-hmm-mm," he struggled with the gag.

"Sorry, don't like screams. Did you really think I enjoyed your touch? I despised it, but I knew the rules. Make it look normal until we could get the girls away. I know how little girls turn out after people like you knock off their parents. They end up like me, and all the others. Did you ever think of that? That you might help to create monsters where beauty once existed? That you might create the worlds most beautiful rose, but it will be covered in so many thorns that no one will want to really touch it?" She listened to him scream from behind the gag.

"I would much rather this be one of my doctors, but you are a nice substitute. You had information on the gundum pilots. It's my information now, you didn't need it. Of course neither did I, but it will be nice to throw little bits of information at Une every now and then," She laughed a little. Richard started to shake.

"That's my cue to go. Have fun in hell Richard. Maybe they'll let you watch all the lives you ruined," She stood up and walked out of the room. 

  


~*~*~*

  


"That chick is truly frightening," Duo commented. Heero had the camera's follow her to the front door, where she collapsed on the floor, burying her face in her hands.

"Something's not right," Heero stated.

"Dude, she's crying. Don't tell me you've got a soft spot for the girl," Duo crowed. Heero sent him a death glare.

"Omae O korosu, she isn't crying over Star, she's crying over something else," He said.

"And you want to know what, why?" Duo asked. Heero glared at him again.

"She is going to go against her doctors," Heero said.

"huh? Why do you say that?" Duo asked.

"Hn,"

  


~*~*~*

  


"It really would have been a lot more satisfying if they hadn't been the average bully boys," Athena commented, sitting on one of the guys' back, playing with a lighter.

"They weren't to bad," Hera said while stretching. One of them had grabbed her arm and managed to dislocate her right elbow. Athena wasn't so sure that one would live. Hera had always detested having to put bones back in place. She said it was one of her least favorite things. So she had attacked the man with anger. 

"We should see if Artemis is done," Athena said. The two got up and walked over to the little Z8 they had come in. Hera got in the drivers seat this time and sped out of the parking lot as Athena dialed Artemis' number on the car Vid phone. 

"Hello?" Artemis asked, leaving picture off on her cell.

"It's us, did you do the job?" Athena asked.

"Yes," There was a soft sniff and Hera, who had been taking them home, slammed on the breaks.

"Turn on the vid," Hera ordered.

"I -," Artemis started.

"Now," Hera commanded. There was a little beep and Artemis was staring at them, tears down her face. Hera swerved 

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Athena asked.

"What if we don't get there on time," Artemis asked.

"Shit, we're coming to get you," Hera informed her.

"What? There isn't any room. You're in the Z3," Artemis ezclaimed.

"Actually, it's the Z8," Hera said wryly.

"How'd you know that?" Athena asked.

"The fuzzy pink handcuffs,"

  


~*~*~*

  


"Fuzzy pink handcuffs?" Duo asked with a wicked smile.

"That's what she said," Heero remarked in his ever monotonous voice. 

"Intriguing," Duo hadn't wiped off the look from his face yet.

"Hn," Heero grunted.

"Are you agreeing with me?" Duo raised his eyebrows at the other boy.

~*~*~*

  


"Why did you attach those to the rear view mirror anyhow?" Athena asked.

"Spur of the moment. Needed something to relieve all the black," Artemis answered.

"We're pulling in, come on out," Hera said, disconnecting the line.

  


~*~*~*

  


Damia - "I know, short, but the next installment will have the breakout in it,"

  


Solatina - "Someone dies!!!"

  


Wren - "I still don't think it's right,"

  


Damia - "Someone MIGHT die,"

  


Solatina - "sure, ruin my fun,"

  


Damia - "I want people to be evenly paired, but this isn't just some nice happy fic,"

  


Wren - "Don't keep them in suspense,"

  


Solatina - "So demanding,"

  


Damia - "So vote. If you think it would be interesting for one of the girls to die, vote on which one. 

  


Wren - "OR you can vote so that no one dies,"

  


Solatina - "But that way's no fun,"


	6. Face Down

This chapter is for **Nerf-orNothing** and all the others that I disappointed with my very breif note. I shouldn't have done that. I didn't do that with the other story I updated. It was unfair and rude. I apologize deeply to everyone who was upset.

XXX

**Face Down**

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect

every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade around forever you will surely drown

I see what's going down.

Do you feel like a man

when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end

as your lies crumble down a new life she has.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough

its coming round again.

- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

XXX

The car swerved into the driveway, pebbles flying as it screeched to a halt. Athena and Hera were out of the car in an instant. Artemis opened the front door and leaned tiredly against the jamb. One delicate hand lifted and peeled away a layer of skin from both lips.

"You can't lose it right now, we've had too much time to plan this, even if it is a little early," Athena told the blonde as Artemis threw the false lips into a rose bush.

"I hope the poison kills the flower too," Artemis said through clenched teeth. Athena stepped forward and lifted the blondes hand.

"Where's the ring?" She wanted to know.

Artemis looked up at her with wet eyes. "With the body,"

Athena walked around the angelic looking creature and into the house where she knew something sick was going to be. She took off her sheer red over shirt and shoved it over her mouth and nose, hoping the smell wouldn't be too bad. The average person didn't realize that upon death, all muscles relax, causing a person to defecate on themselves. Not the most pleasant of experiences for someones nose. The dark haired girl paused to look at the man. His tie was in his mouth, probably to muffle his screams.

_- She stared down at the man, his red tie stuffed into his mouth, one end carressing his cheek like a thick line of blood. The tie was the exact color of the new stain on his shirt -_

Athena shook her head to displace the image and searched his jacket pockets. She found the silver leather heart-shaped ring box on her first try. Inside pocket nearest the heart. Men could be pathetic. Athena peeked in at the ring and smiled coldly. This one could pay a large chunk of the medical bills that the three Man Slayers were expecting after they broke out their friends. She brought the package out to Artemis and handed it to her.

"I don't want it," The blonde said lifelessly. Hera took the box and opened it, whistling in appreciation.

"It'll pay for a lot of medical bills," Athena told them.

"No shit!" Hera exclaimed, pulling the ring out of the box and shoving it into her pocket. The box was thrown into the bushes.

"Everything is death. Everything is breaking or broken already and we're not doing anything to make it better. We can't fix the problem, so we're making it worse," Artemis said dully. Athen walked in front of the girl and grabbed her chin, forcing Artemis to look her in the eyes.

"You are stronger than this, get over the self-pity and think of what we're doing this for. Our goal was never to save the universe. Our goal was to save our friends. Tonight is the night we do it," Athena told her. Artemis shook her head softly.

"No, we're not ready," Artemis denied. A hand whipped back and slapped her firmly across the face. An angry red print flamed up on the innocent looking womans face.

"Wake up cupcake, this is war, we are the last line of offense and the only hope of defense for those girls. We were the weak ones first, we owe it to them to be strong now," Athena said angrily.

"If we're done with the pity party? We have better things to do. Artemis, get in the car, Athena, take the bike and cool off. Fighting each other is not on the agenda so I'm not going to put up with it," Hera smacked both of them upside the head and Artemis scrubbed a palm across her cheek.

"I'm not sorry," Athena told Artemis with a sigh. Artemis nodded.

"Neither am I, we both know I would have done it to you," Artemis told the girl with a nod. Athena swept her long hair up into a messy bun and secured it before walking over to Artemis' hidden form of escape.

"Get in," Hera told Artemis as the blonde watched the ebony haired seductress roar away.

XXX

"So what do we do now hee-man?" Duo asked, checking to make sure he had enough magazines for his guns. He had a feeling they were going to play the entire calvary.

"Call the others," Heero ordered the preistly boy. He was busy typing something out on his computer. Different boxes were flashing across the screen too quickly for Duo to catch. He decided to leave the other boy to his working and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed one number from memory, knowing he would find at least 2 pilots there.

"Hello?" Came the soft and gently voice.

"Hey Q-man, I need you and Trowa and Wufei to meet us all out at," The boy with the braid paused, "hey, Heero, where are we meeting them? Hold on a sec Quatre," They had to wait a few moments.

"We go to the hangar, from there we will be going to Japan," Heero told Duo. Duo relayed the information and shut down the phone.

"Are we gonna help or hinder?" Duo asked. Heero didn't answer, which wasn't all that unusual.

XXX

Back at their loft the girls were quickly packing everything in sight. Clothing into duffelbags, weapons into their cases, shoes into suitcases. Everything had a place and the girls were quick and efficient with getting them there. The vehicles had been taken care of with a few phone calls on the way back.

Artemis had gotten hold of herself and was back to micromanaging with a vengeance. The other two liked that, it left them to do the things they needed to do without having to worry about the little details.

"Is the ship ready?" Artemis snapped into her phone. She rolled her eyes, the other girls knew this sign well, it meant someone was stuttering on the other end. They were each on their phones as well.

"Has the shipment been delivered?" Hera queried in a deceptively mild tone.

"This is of the utmost importance," Athena was saying smoothly.

As the three continued to talk on their own cell phones they also conversed with each other and packed everything up. Soon the loft was spotless. Everything was sent down to a large moving truck waiting in the parking lot, attentdents keeping an eye on it. The girls finished their phone calls and took out bottles of ammonia, spraying and rubbing down everything to remove all fingerprints that had been left.

"Did you call the cleaning crew?" Athena queried.

"Arriving tomorrow morning," Artemis answered.

"Our flight is cleared?" Hera wanted to know.

"Yes," Athena answered.

"The equipment is in place?" Artemis double checked.

"Placed there 45 minutes ago," Hera verified.

"We don't need luck, we don't need a miracle. We are fully capable of doing this," Athena stated calmly.

"It's nice being able to say that without doubt," Artemis agreed.

"I'm still blowing something up," Hera told the two with a shrug.

XXX

There, not very long, but it should tide you over for a little while.

- Damia


	7. Serenade

To **Ritsuka** – I don't really care if you recommend my story or not. I didn't name them after the gods of their planets for obvious reasons. I'm not going to name any of the girls after a masculine god (with the exception of Hotaru because I have always had a soft spot for Shiva.)

Maybe instead you should have wondered why of my six girls, 5 of them were given mythological signs that don't interact at all with any astronomical anomalies currently named, in this solar system or without. Have you thought about that?

I didn't name them after their planets, or even after their past lives. I am surprised that "Athena" pissed you off more than "Persephone." When you think about it in the context that I believe you were thinking, Ami's code/sign makes the least sense. Chew on that for a while for me, would you? Try to figure out why I named the girls as I did.

It is in my agenda to explain their names, has been fore a while. I figured it would be an interesting little surprise, explain why their names might not seem to make sense. Then you came. You couldn't even have the decency to sign in so that I could just reply with a quick little note.

It is aggravating to have to search out a venue to rant through.

So no, I'm not changing Athena's name.

XXX

**Serenade**

And I relate to my best friend, she would advise me

She broke our code and she put on her jacket

Now it scares me because she's really gone

And I related my best friend, do you remember?

She was so young and now that we're burning

They're scared because she's really gone

And if it's going to be my destiny

I don't want to wait till it comes to me

I will work so hard my hands will hurt

I will pay for my sins, if so in hell

Serenade, serenade me

They say I'm dry but I'm just sick

Serenade, serenade me

They say I'm cold but I'm just sick

- Dover

XXX

"It's a breakout," Heero told the other boys evenly, turning his laptop around for the other four to see the schematics of a building.

"Who are they breaking out?" Wufei wanted to know.

"The other three girls from the picture," Heero told them. He hit a button.

"Persephone," Blue hair, blue eyes, a sweet smile.

"Aphrodite," Long blond hair, big smile, mischievous eyes.

"Shiva," Cold amethyst eyes, dark hair, no smile.

"What is the building?" Duo asked, staring at the three pictures calmly.

"It's a medical science experimentation building," Heero answered.

Quatre sucked in a breath. "There's no telling what shape those girls are in," He said quietly.

"This mission is not mandatory. We are not under orders, and the girls are going against orders. We are going in for surveilence. We want to watch and wait. We will not interfere unless needed," Heero told his fellow pilots.

"Who deems what is needed?" Quatre asked, knowing that each of his fellows had their own views.

"Everyone chooses for themselves," Heero closed his laptop and unplugged it.

"Let's go," Trowa agreed.

XXX

The three young woman took hold of each others hands for a moment. This was it. The beginning of an era. At least they were still fashion conscious.

Artemis was in solid black leather. A one piece suit that had a sleeveless turtleneck top and daisy duke bottoms. She also had black leather boots with three inch spike heels that came to four inches above her knees. Fingerless black satin opera gloved crept up just above her elbows and her hair was done up in two ankle length pigtails with little buns where they attached to her head.

Athena had on black capri-gouchos with black ballet slippers that had ribbons tying up her calves. She wore a skin tight long sleeved turtleneck top that had a little black buckle in the back, cinching it just under her bust (where it was cropped off) so that it wouldn't fly up while she was fighting. She left her hair down straight.

Hera wore low slung black cargo pants and black low heeled ankle boots. She had all sorts of goodies tucked into her plethora of pockets. She wore a black sports bra and a cropped black vest with a hood over it, unzipped. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail.

"Shiva,"

"Aphrodite,"

"Persephone,"

They let go of one another, walked to their separate dune buggies, checked their equipment, and left in three directions. each had their own agenda. They trusted each other to get each part done so that all three would be able to do what was needed. Vengeance would be sweet on this night.

XXX

Dark blue eyes stared up at the ceiling, she was strapped to the table and not liking it at all. She supposed it was her own fault really. She probably shouldn't have broken that nurses arm when he tried to stick her with the needle. At least she still had her trusty bow on. She grinned slowly. On second thought, breaking his arm was worth it. She opened her mouth and started singing.

"999 bottles of beer on the wall, 999 bottles of beer ..."

XXX

"Let's try again, how did you get into the security room," Dr. C growled out softly. She didn't like him.

"Carefully," She replied, running a hand through her cropped blue locks. He slammed his hand down on the table, causing it to bounce. She tilted her head up to the ceiling.

"Clive," The man shouted. Another man walked into the room. He was very large and dressed in the pale peach scrubs that was the uniform. She raised an eyebrow at her captor.

"Yes sir?" He asked obediently.

"Full lock down treatment for this one," The Dr. left the room in aggravation. The girl smiled up at Clive sweetly.

"I'm ready to go back to my room now," She told him in sugary tones.

"That's nice," He pulled a small black device to his mouth, "I need 3 people to detention room 2 as escort from one of the new specimens," He said.

"Specimen? Now I feel special," She said deadpan.

Clive frowned. "You want a second black eye?"

"You want to breathe through a tube?"

XXX

They were here. She could feel them. They brought two in as captives, and now the rest were here. The gang was together again. A few open doors and mayhem would reign. Change was going to come and she was the catalyst. Ironic.

XXX

Hera pressed a hand to the black band around her throat. It would help her speak to the other two people on her team. "Ready,"

"In place,"

"Let's move," Artemis gave the ok.

Hera reached up high above her, her fingers barely gripping the tiny ledge. She bounced on her toes and pulled herself up until she could loop an arm over the branch of a tree planted to hide the vent. Her personal thoughts an the matter were that the tree was more of an invitation.

She pulled a little screw driver out of a pocket in her pants and pulled out the four screws before hauling herself into the opening.

XXX

Athena whispered "In Place" After Hera checked in and waited a moment for Artemis to give the ok to move. As soon as she had, Athena was placing a tiny explosive into the door knob in the back fire door (emergency only) exit in the back of the building. After that she pulled out a small black box with a wire that attached a flat piece of metal to it. She ran the thin metal piece between the door and the frame, disabling all alarms for the door. She smiled as she set off the miniature bomb. The doorknob popped quietly. She gave it a jerk and grinned when it turned in her hand.

"In," She said just as Hera did.

XXX

Artemis climbed up the fire escape after giving the order to move. She made it to the top without incident and checked with her own eyes to make sure there were no camera's. She couldn't believe that a place this rife with security wouldn't have camera's by the fire escape ladder. It made no sense. She spotted one.

"Damn it," She cursed quietly. Artemis dropped down a few rungs and slid away from the ladder, holding onto the roof with only her fingers. The camera shouldn't pick that up. Hopefully she wouldn't be noticed as she clung, climbing around the building to heave herself over the edge where the camera wouldn't see. Once on the roof she set up a loop feed and walked over to the roof entrance. No alarms, silent or otherwise.

"In," Her two cohorts announced in sync.

"Me too," She said wryly as she opened the door and walked into the stairway.

XXX

Damia - "More will come, I promise,"


	8. Killing Me

**Killing Me**

Gently, silently, i'm dying inside  
Gently, silently, i'm dying inside

I'm down and out (down and out)  
I'm drowning out (drowning out)  
I'm falling down (falling down)  
I'm upside down (upside down)

This time now  
I'm falling down  
AND ITS KILLING ME

Gently, silently, i'm dying inside  
Gently, silently, i'm dying inside  
Gently, silently, i'm dying inside

**- Sugarcult**

XXX

Athena paused just inside the threshold, remembering a time when everything seemed so much easier. Remembering when everything changed.

_The raven haired beauty smiled maliciously at the door that dared to bar her way. Two bullets later the door opened. She peered inside, no one there. Someone must have heard the noise she had made, but she was too excited to think about it. This was to be her first kill._

Athena shook her head and very carefully looked around her. She was no longer the wide-eyed little girl who thought herself invisible and believed she was helping mankind. She knew better now.

She had shot the guard turning the corner before she even realized that the gun was in her hand. She was slipping. Moving mechanically, without thought to what her actions might do. It was as though she wasn't really living anymore. Dark eyes looked at the gun in her hand.

_She had killed him. X marked the spot over the man's heart, only one bullet had pierced his skull. She couldn't bring herself to do it. He had looked so surprised when the first bullet hit his forehead. She didn't know if he was surprised that someone resembling his daughter had killed him, or that anyone at all had killed him. She didn't want to know. Her phone rang._

"_Hello?" She asked in a quivering voice._

"_Are you finished?" Came the sickly sweet voice of her Boss, Dr. S._

"_Yes,"_

"_Send the picture and come back," The line went dead. Athena took the picture before running to the bathroom and retching into the toilet. She had killed someone. Did that make her a monster?_

"I am not a monster, the people that made me are monsters," Athena whispered to herself, not bothering to wipe off the tears running down her face. She was tired. So very tired of dealing with the things she had done.

"Status?" Artemis demanded over the earpieces.

"Single currently," Hera retorted.

"Cute," Artemis said dryly.

"Proceeding as scheduled," Athena said, gaining control of her voice even if the tears continued to stream sadly down her cheeks.

"Same," Hera added.

"Good," Artemis went silent again and the three women continued.

XXX

Quatre felt his heart contract as he watched Athena.

"I am not a monster, the people that made me are monsters," She whispered quietly, tears streaming down her face.

"What these girls have gone through is wrong," Quatre told Wufei, who he was partnered with for the mission.

"I think I agree," Wufei said, watching the dark haired girl as well.

XXX

Damia – short I know, but I just want to keep updating, no matter how short the chapter, so that I don't hit another dry spell anytime soon.


End file.
